Reviens moi
by lilith-x9
Summary: Bella n'a jamais été sauvé par Jacob et les siens quand Laurent l'a mordu. Depuis près de 10 ans, elle vit recluse avec sa sœur Maria. Elle vogue sans but quand elle décide enfin de mettre en place sa vengeance.Mais Edward et sa vie d'antan dans tout ça?
1. Et Bella Swan devint Lucie Turner

**Chapitre 1 : Et Belle Swan devint Lucie Turner**

Maria me dévisageait, ses yeux délicieusement dorés empreints de curiosité. Elle n'aimait pas le silence et traduisait le mien toujours mal. Dans des moments comme celui-ci, elle scrutait mon visage avec intensité pour comprendre ce à quoi je pensais, moi, Bella Swan -prénommée depuis peu Lucie Turner.

La pluie tombait fort et de fines gouttelettes s'écoulaient doucement des vitres. Ce doux spectacle m'hypnotisa et je retrouvai alors le fil de mes pensées, me remémorant mon douloureux passé.

Edward, mon vampire, m'avait délaissé il y a maintenant dix ans n'étant plus amoureux de moi. Je m'étais retrouvée seule avec un trou béant dans la poitrine. Par la suite, j'avais cru apercevoir une insue dans mon désespoir en la personne de Jacob Black. Il fut mon rayon de soleil et m'irradiait de bonheur quand il était près de moi. Mais de même que mon amoureux, il m'abandonna sans que je ne puisse jamais lui demander pourquoi.

Par une journée ensoleillée, je partis me réfugier dans la clairière qui était devenue avec le temps, le sanctuaire de mon amour avec Edward. Je n'avais pas conscience à cette époque que cette sortie serait la dernière en tant qu'humaine.

Tandis que le soleil se couchait, un vampire se tenait là, le regard affamé. Laurent, dont le clan avait tenté de me tuer l'année précédente, avait été alors le seul à ne me montrer aucune hostilité.

Laurent ! m'écriai-je. Je suis si heureuse de vous voir.

Quelle malheureuse idiote je fus alors à l'époque. Un détail m'avait échappé : il n'était pas comme les Cullen. Le sang humain lui était beaucoup plus attractif que celui des animaux. Et je dégageai une délicieuse odeur.

Ses dents pénétrèrent ma gorge chaude de vie et s'il s'abreuva avidement de mon sang. Il ne me tua pas, préférant me laisser souffrir pendant trois jours abominables.

Mon père avait eu le temps de lancer des patrouilles de recherches, mais aucune d'elle ne me trouva. Une nuit, après avoir tué un malheureux passant, je déposai une lettre annonçant mon prochain suicide.

La fuite fut alors pour moi la seule solution. J'avais tué un humain innocent. La haine pour moi-même et la honte me dévorèrent l'être. Tout ceci commença à m'affaiblir à petit feu. Je ne me nourrissais plus- si tel était le terme- ni ne sortait de ma maudite caverne, cachée dans les denses forets près du Mississippi.

Avec cette obligation de vivre recluse, j'appris à vivre comme les Cullen. Dans le fleuve, non loin de là, vivaient une population importante d'animaux et je pouvais me nourrir sans pour autant être une cause de la disparition d'animaux comme le raton laveur ou le renard roux.

Je devins rapidement forte et développais deux étranges pouvoirs : le don de neutraliser les pouvoirs des autres –vampires comme humains- et celui de voir le danger arriver. Non que je puisse voir l'avenir mais plutôt le ressentir. Je percevais le danger quelque qu'il soit plusieurs jours avant qu'il n'arrive et pouvais fuir avant que quelque chose ne m'arriva.

Lors d'une nuit ténébreuse, Maria se présenta dans ma caverne aménagée. Jeune vampire, elle me demanda la permission de vivre avec elle et surtout d'adopter mon style de vie. A l'époque de sa vie humaine, elle avait été vétérinaire et possédait maintenant le plus pénible des pouvoirs. Elle entendait et comprenait les sentiments animaux. Dur lorsqu'on se nourrit essentiellement d'ours.

Au bout de dix ans de vie sauvage, il vint le temps de retrouver la vie humaine. Nous nous inscrivîmes dans un lycée d'Alaska, dans ville de Juneau et commençâmes alors notre seconde vie d'humaine sous le nom de Lucie et Rebecca Turner.

Aujourd'hui, nous attendions avec impatience la visite de visiteurs étrangers. Ceux-là nous avaient envoyé une lettre dans laquelle ils souhaitaient nous rencontrer.

_Lucie et Rebecca Turner,_

_Je ne peux me présenter par une simple lettre, ce serait loin d'être correcte. _

_Comme vous, je suis un vampire de longue date et je souhaiterais tout simplement vous rencontrer. Votre mode de vie intéresse fortement ma famille. _

_Pour ces raisons, pouvons nous nous voir bientôt ? Nous passerons alors chez vous dans le mois, si vous êtes d'accord bien évidemment. _

_Pensez y et je saurai votre réponse. _

_Avec mes salutations sincères,_

_Aro Volturi._

Au départ, j'avais espéré que ce fut Edward qui tentait de se présenter sous un faux nom mais mes illusions n'avaient pas lieu d'être. Il ne m'aimait plus. Pourquoi aurait-il vent de mon existence parmi sa race ?

A quoi penses-tu ? me demanda Maria

Rien de précis. Je me demande qui peuvent être nos invités.

Moi aussi, ça me tracasse. Peut-être n'aurions pas dû se montrer à découvert si rapidement. Je n'aime pas beaucoup ce qu'ils veulent dire par « Votre mode de vie intéresse fortement votre famille »

Tu n'as pas tort. J'ai peur d'avoir fait une erreur en leur disait oui. Mais je ne ressens toujours pas le danger.

Et bien nous verrons bien, murmura t-elle en regardant sa montre. Ils vont arriver d'ici une demi-heure.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la sonnerie retentit dans la grande maison de pierre qu'était la notre. Maria me dévisagea avec inquiétude et je me levai pour aller ouvrir la porte. Je faillis pousser un petit cri en apercevant ces yeux d'un blanc laiteux qui me regardaient de près.


	2. au delà des règles

**Chapitre 2 : Au delà des règles **(Merci_ pour les reviews___

La peur me saisissait violemment quand je posais mes yeux sur mes invités. A côté de moi, Maria se tortillait dangereusement, mal à l'aise. Je remarquai ses regards en biais, inquiets. Ce petit manège amusait nos nouveaux compagnons. Démétri –si j'avais bien compris- me dévisageait avec un étrange sourire aux lèvres, presque carnassier. Si je n'étais pas déjà morte, je craindrais pour ma misérable vie. Et Heidi, frêle fille aux premiers abords, n'en restait pas moins dangereuse. Leurs iris d'un pourpre accentué me donnaient la chair de poule -enfin, manière de parler évidemment.

Le pire de tous restait leur chef incontesté. Il me sembla si fragile avec sa peau étrangement livide et ses grands gestes pleins de lenteur. Ses yeux dont j'avais cru voir une couleur laiteuse étaient en fait d'un rouge saillant, hypnotisant. Mon don pour ressentir le danger bouillonnait en moi, me hurlant de fuir mais ils étaient déjà là, à me scruter de toutes parts. Impossible de fuir.

Aro parla enfin, brisant le silence qu'il avait crée quelques instants plus tôt. Sa voix veloutée m'envoûtait totalement et une part de moi n'aimait vraiment pas ça. L'autre était à la limite de s'agenouiller devant lui. Allez comprendre.

Vous l'aurez bien compris, commença t-il, nous ne sommes pas là pour une simple visite de courtoisie. Nous avons un but tout à fait différent. Et vous comprenez donc que nous vous demandons la plus grande attention.

Je vous écoute.

J'allai m'asseoir dans mon canapé, suivie de près par Maria. Heidi me lança un regard courroucé comme si le fait d'agir sans la permission de son maître était une honte ou une traîtrise.

Heidi, calme toi, voyons. Nous sommes ici pour discuter dans le calme et la paix.

Désolé maître.

Bien alors je reprends. Avant de commencer, j'aimerais t'expliquer qui je suis. Je me nomme Aro Volturi. Un des trois légendaires vampires.

Quelque chose fit alors tilt dans ma tête. Je me replongeai dans mon passé et me revoyais devant un tableau où trois hommes et Carlisle y étaient représentés. Je retins une exclamation en me rendant compte de qui se trouvait devant moi. Comment avais je pu oublier pareils détails ? Il est vrai qu'à cette époque je ne vivais que pour Edward et il m'était maintenant difficile de me souvenir du reste mais avoir oublier _ça _! Je me trouvais bien risible.

Je sais, murmurai-je.

C'est vrai ? C'est parfait alors nous pouvons ainsi aller droit au but. Tu dois savoir aussi que je suis le fondateur de la dynastie vampirique et que j'ai mis en place des lois spécifiques ?

Maria me regarda déconcerté. Elle, elle n'en savait strictement rien. Aro commença alors à nous expliquer tout ce qu'il nous importait de savoir. Des choses que nous avions faites inconsciemment. « Ne parlez de nous à personne », « Ne pas se lier aux humains »,..Evidemment ils sont tellement meilleurs en casse-croûte. Il s'arrêta soudain et nous dévisagea de ses yeux pénétrants une nouvelle fois. Une terrible sourire s'étira alors sur ses fines lèvres.

Vos yeux…je connais déjà ses pupilles. Pour les avoir vu sur un des mes tendres amis. Une certain Carlisle Cullen, je ne suis pas sûr que vous ayez déjà entendu parler. Un merveilleux médecin !

Je m'arrêtai de respirer tentant de cacher mon malaise. Même dix ans après, parler des Cullen me meurtrissait l'être.

Avez-vous quelconque pouvoir ?

La question m'étonna. Je relevai la tête, un peu trop vite à mon goût. Aro tendit alors sa main devant moi.

Puis-je ? Je suis capable de lire les autres. Ne craignez rien je vous prie.

Il me serra alors tendrement la main et au bout d'un temps, sembla s'énerver. Je compris que j'avais de nouveau réussis à canaliser le pouvoir d'autrui. Quel fut mon soulagement quand il retira sa main, penaud. Je répondais à sa question avant qu'il ne la pose.

Je bloque instinctivement le pouvoir des autres sur ma personne. Je suis un cerveau un peu détraqué !

Il ne me répondit pas et attrapa la main de mon amie. Celle-ci se pétrifia sur place.

Intéressant ça, marmonna t-il en la relâchant quelques instants plus tard. Lire les animaux, je ne savais même pas que cela existait. Et vous, dit-il en se tournant vers moi, vous résistez à tous les pouvoirs ?

Je ne sais pas.

Voyons ça alors. Heidi !

La femme s'avança vers moi avec un grand sourire de vorace. Ses yeux luisaient de malice. Elle sembla se concentrer un instant puis me dévisagea de fond en comble, le visage durcit et la mine défaite.

Voila qui est intéressant. Maintenant sur son amie !

Elle posa son regard sur Maria et à cet instant, le danger s'infiltra dans chaque pore de ma peau. Il me terrassait l'être. Le danger était grand, puissant.

Je concentrai toute mon énergie sur mon amie pour lui faire comme une sorte de cocon protecteur. J'allais devoir partir en chasse après pareil surmenage !

Rien ne se produisit et Aro me lança un regard étonné, presque flatteur.

Même capable de détruire les pouvoirs à distance ! C'est extraordinaire ! Heidi recommence !

Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir que mon amie se trouva alors à terre, poussant des hurlements inhumains tant la douleur la dévorait. Je m'accroupis près d'elle et l'enlaça pour renforcer mon cocon.

Cessez ça !

Heidi éclata d'un rire de petite fille, qui venait de faire un coup bas à sa pire ennemie.

Je veux que vous deveniez mes gardes personnels ! s'écria Aro, enjoué.

Ses dires eurent l'effet de calmer les deux compères, avides de souffrance.

Je crains que ce ne soit pas possible.

Parce que vous êtes « végétarien » ? Ce n'est pas un problème.

Notre vie nous plait assez comme ça. Nous passerons vous voir si vous le désirez mais nous préférons rester comme nous sommes.

Ils partirent bien plus tard dans la nuit après de longues négociations pour nous faire changer d'avis. Maria protesta corps et âmes en retrouvant son tempérament de feu. Quel soulagement ce fut lorsqu'ils quittèrent notre demeure !

Maria se tourna vers moi, le visage empreint au doute ou au désespoir. Elle s'accroupit devant moi en ne cessant de marmonner des mercis. Je l'arrêtai et me postai à sa hauteur.

Maria, je crois qu'il est temps pour moi d'aller chercher quelqu'un. Tu ne crois pas ?


	3. Devant la tombe

Chapitre 3: Devant la tombe 

La tempête dévastait la forêt en poussant des rugissement assassin dans la ténébreuse et brumeuse nuit. La neige nous empêchait d'avancer comme nous le voulions et l'impatience de Maria commençait à me gagner. Je savais qu'elle n'était pas d'accord avec ce voyage mais cela m'importait peu. 

La transe m'avait maintenant gagné en pensant à ce qui allait bientôt suivre. La tension dans mon corps ne voulait pas se relâcher quand j'y pensais. Maria me redoutait dans ces moments-là. Mes yeux brillaient carrément d'excitation. Il avait soif de vengeance. 

Je ne te comprends pas, dit-elle d'une voix douce malgré la puissance du vent, pourquoi partons nous à _sa _recherche au lieu d'aller retrouver ton cher et tendre? 

Je ne vois pas de qui tu parles. Mais si nous sommes à _sa_ recherche dans les tréfonds de l'Alaska c'est parce qu'il m'a parlé du clan de Tanya, à Denali. Peut-être qu'il y est ou au cas contraire, je pourrais recueillir des informations. 

Bella…je suis toujours d'avis qu'on renonce et qu'on retrouve ton Edward…

NON!

La plaie dans mon cœur mort se rouvrit aussitôt, dévastant mes résolutions nouvelles qui étaient de l'oublier. Ne m'avait-il pas dit qu'il ne m'aimait plus? Que je devrais vivre ma vie sans lui? Et bien, je l'écoutais. Mon désir de le revoir avait été remplacé par l'envie de vengeance qui me brûlait l'être depuis dix ans. Laurent serait bientôt mort. 

A quoi bon chercher un homme qui ne veut même plus de moi? répliquai-je acide. 

Je n'y crois pas à ça, Bella. Je suis certaine qu'il doit être à ta recherche depuis le temps. D'après tout ce que tu m'as dit…je ne peux croire qu'il ne t'aime plus. Je suis certaine que si tu lui montrais ce que tu es aujourd'hui alors peut-être…

Tu rêves un peu trop, soeurette. Oublie cette histoire comme j'ai l'intention de le faire. Il m'a abandonné, non? Pourquoi je me soucierais encore de lui et de ses états d'âmes? 

Tu parles avec rancœur et dépit mais je sais. Bella, il t'aime…

Assez! 

Mon cri l'avait fait taire et elle me regardait maintenant avec un étrange regard, anxieuse de mon état mental sûrement. Je regrettais mes mots mais parler de lui me blessait terriblement. 

Si les larmes avaient pu couler, je n'aurais de cesse de pleurer. Je veux _l'_oublier…_je vous en prie._

_**Alice: **_Mes yeux ne s'y faisaient toujours pas. La tombe qui se trouvait devant moi ne pouvait être réelle. Impossible…c'était absolument impossible. Bella, que j'avais cru vivante pendant 10 ans, reposait dans une tombe blanche entourée des plusieurs bouquets de fleurs. 

Autour de moi, Esmée sanglotait de ses pleurs sans larmes et Edward fixait la tombe avec une étrange lueur de folie. Les images m'apparurent alors « Tuez moi» hurlait Edward à Aro Volturi. Je criai:

Non! N'y pense même pas. 

Rosalie et Jasper l'entouraient déjà déterminer à le retenir. 

Elle est morte Alice…

Non c'est sûrement une erreur. 

Regarde sa tombe! Elle gît sous terre – il s'écroula sur le sol- ma raison d'exister, d'espérer, de vivre, de respirer est enterrée dans une misérable tombe. Je ne pourrai en aucun cas lui survivre maintenant. Je l'aime! Je l'aime tellement! Q'on me la ramène maintenant ou je me condamne pour les enfers! Mon bébé…ma foi…mon existence. 

Il ne s'arrêta pas. Ses mots me faisant comprendre enfin la situation. Elle était morte…Pourquoi étions nous retournés à Forks pour avoir de ses nouvelles. Mon Dieu! Qu'avions nous fait? 

Rosalie s'agenouilla et serra notre frère dans ses bras quand une image m'apparut. Floue, étrange mais assez compréhensible pour y reconnaître une silhouette mince et fine. Bella… 

Elle est vivante, murmurai-je, prise de désarroi.

Menteuse! hurla Edward avec tout le désespoir qu'il ressentait. 

Je l'ai vue. Elle est dans une forêt et elle marche en direction d'une montagne…Edward je te le jure. 

Tout le monde se tut, abasourdie. Je continuai. 

Elle était portée disparue, mais peut-être que c'était…voulu. Elle est peut être parti pur…faire quelque chose. Et elle a finit par être considéré comme morte. Je l'ai vue Edward. Je l'ai ressentie.Elle est vivante. Il nous faut la rechercher et maintenant!

Partons à Denali, peut-être que certains auront des informations, déclara Carlisle. 

Oui, murmura Edward, Nous y allons maintenant.

Je tressaillis et retins mon souffle une deuxième fois quand je vis une autre image, plus nette cependant. Laurent, que je n'avais pas vu depuis dix ans maintenant, se battait contre quelqu'un avec rage et puissance sans que je ne puisse voir son visage. Il était en très mauvais état et son adversaire redoublait d'efforts dans ses attaques. Laurent tentait de rattraper ses membres mais l'autre l'en empêchait. Il tomba à terre et un grand braisier s'alluma. 


	4. Vengeance et autres complications

**Chapitre 4: Retrouvaille **

Je suis heureuse de vous rencontrer. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu d'autres de mes semblables dans la région, déclara Tanya en nous envoyant le plus éclatant des sourires. En plus des végétariens! 

Nous aussi sommes ravis de vous voir, dis-je solennelle. Nous commencions à désespérer de ne trouver personne depuis des lustres. 

Enchanté, renchérit Maria. 

Je suis heureuse de vous avoir trouver toutes les deux. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que je ressentais votre présence. Que faisiez vous exactement dans la région? 

Voilà près d'une heure que Tanya nous avait retrouvé, cachées dans une caverne la plus proche. La neige avait commencé à nous ennuyer et nous avions préféré attendre qu'elle se calme. Maria semblait maintenant ravie de notre nouvelle compagnie. Je la comprenais; Tanya était des plus adorables même si Anna, sa sœur, se montra étrangement froide lorsque nous la vîmes. 

La maison était accueillante, ouverte et me rappela, non sans douleur, la maison des Cullen. La plaie ne pourra t-elle jamais se cicatriser? Je serais toujours obligée de vivre avec un tel désarroi? 

Excusez ma sœur. Un de ses très bon «ami» vient de quitter la maison quelques minutes avant votre arrivée.

Ah oui? m'enquis-je. Désolé de nous imposer. 

Ce n'est rien! Ce n'est rien. Au contraire cela me fait plaisir de rencontrer de nouvelles têtes à qui raconter ma vie! Anna s'en remettra assez vite. Laurent n'a pas le seul vampire intéressant dans la coin! plaisanta elle

J'ai tout entendu, riposta Anna en haut de l'escalier. 

Je tentai de ne rien laisser transparaître mais mon cerveau venait de recevoir un choc électrique puissant. Toute l'adrénaline dont mon corps était pourvu s'éveilla et me hurlait d'aller me battre, de faire face au danger…à ma chance! 

Mais je compris aussi qu'il était une connaissance intime avec la sœur de Tanya, voir très proche Je continuai, feignant l'indifférence. Maria, elle semblait avoir compris la situation parce qu'elle me lança un regard inquiet, maternaliste qui me fit sourire. 

Lui-même est…enfin comme nous? Je veux dire…il ne boit plus de sang humain? 

Malheureusement non… souffla t-elle. 

Une autre raison de le tuer, pensai-je. Maria se lança sur un autre sujet, bien moins glissant sur les raisons pour lesquels elles avaient changées de manière de se nourrir pendant que moi je nourrissais l'idée de partir immédiatement d'ici pour retrouver mon ennemi intime mais ce serait brusquer nos nouvelles amies. 

- Vous savez à qui vous me faites penser? s'exclama Tanya dans un grand éclat de rire, en parlant à Maria. A Alice Cullen, une de mes amies proches! Vous êtes tout aussi exubérante.

Maria sursauta carrément de son canapé et ouvrit la bouche, ébahie. Déjà Tanya remarqua les regards qu'elle me jetait pendant que mon cœur se déchirait en mille morceaux. Ma respiration devint sifflante et notre nouvelle amie me scrutait perplexe.

Ma sœur reprit la conversation, plus détendue mais Tanya ne lâchait pas prise. Je crus un instant qu'elle allait se mettre en colère. 

Comment vous appelez vous? nous redemanda t-elle. 

Rebecca et Lucie Turner, répondit Maria, paisible. 

Mais c'était trop tard. Notre hôte venait de faire un lien. Plus que dix secondes avant la bombe. 

Bella Swan? demanda t-elle dans un souffle inaudible pour les humains. 

Oui…

Elle ouvrit des yeux stupéfaits et ouvrit la bouche comme pour parler. Les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa bouche avant de sauter sur moi et de m'enlacer. 

Anna! dit-elle. Bella Swan chez nous! Mon Dieu! C'est impossible! On t'a retrouvé! En vampire en plus!

Sa sœur dévala les escaliers, ahurie. Elle rayonnait maintenant d'une aura de bonheur. Je ne compris rien à la situation. Comment étaient-elles au courant de mon existence? Maria m'attrapa la main, paniquée par la réaction des sœurs. 

Edward va être si heureux! Enfin on te rencontre! Il va être aux anges! s'écria Anna. 

De quoi parlez vous? 

Ne fais pas l'enfant! Appelle Edward vite! 

NON! NON! hurlai-je, en emportant Maria avec moi. Je m'en vais. 

Mais elles nous encerclèrent, menaçantes et…amusées. Elles voulurent m'attraper doucement quand elles s'arrêtèrent, à l'affût d'un bruit. Moi aussi je l'entendais bien. Ils étaient 7 et certaines des odeurs m'étaient familières…De plus, mon pouvoir s'éveilla au fond de mon estomac, brûlant. Le danger approchait, certes mais il ne concernait que moi. Une danger nommé Edward. 

Je crois que c'est trop tard pour t'échapper, dit solennellement Tanya, le visage neutre. 

Oh mon Dieu! murmura Maria quand elle devina de qui il était question. On n'a même plus besoin de le chercher! 

Asseyez vous maintenant. Pour leur faire la surprise. 

Une minute plus tard, une sonnerie retentit. Tanya vint ouvrir la porte, en sautillant telle une ballerine. 5…4…3…2..1

C'est impossible, murmura une voix douce et veloutée que je reconnaissais comme celle d'Alice. 

Je n'ouvrais toujours pas les yeux, de peur de l'apercevoir. Elle et ses yeux de miel intense. 

C'est un rêve, continua Esmée. 

Bella! C'est bien toi? 

J'ouvris les yeux et je les vis, tous sauf lui. Emmett me regardait, stupéfait de même que Rosalie. C'est alors que je ressentis sa présence derrière partout sur mon épiderme. Son souffle brûlait maintenant mon cou. 

- Isabella? 

Mes yeux rencontrèrent alors ses prunelles brûlantes et fondantes que j'aimais tellement. Il était toujours aussi resplendissant. Mon cœur serait presque remis à rebattre en cet instant de magie. _De magie…_


	5. enivre moi

Son odeur envahit la pièce et m'enivra comme la première fois. Sa main posée avec délicatesse sur mon épaule me fit frissonner et tout mon être se figea. Une part de moi voulait à tout prit se retourner et dévorer des yeux l'albâtre qui se tenait dans mon dos mais l'autre part, la plus humaine des deux et surtout la plus terrifiée, rejetait l'idée et voulait s'enfuir au loin pour ne pas à avoir à souffrir.

Une drôle de tension régnait dans la pièce. Je croisais le regard stupéfait de Maria. Ses traits étaient indéchiffrables mais ses yeux trahissaient son ébahissement. La main d'Edward descendit le long de mon épaule et je sus qu'il était l'heure de parler. Comme j'aurais voulu ne jamais à avoir à le faire ! Ne jamais à m'expliquer devant ceux que j'avais un temps considérés comme ma propre famille.

Edward, murmurai-je sûre que tous les vampires de la pièce m'eussent entendu.

Ma voix ne laissait trahir aucune émotion. Elle était glaciale, rude comme mon nouveau moi. La nouvelle avide de vengeance et de colère.

Je ne rêve donc pas ? s'exclama mon ex-amoureux le visage rayonnant tandis qu'il me retournait durement contre son torse. Tu es bien là ?! Vivante en plus.

Ses doits crochetèrent ma tête et il plongea ses pupilles incandescentes dans les miennes. Toutes mes résolutions fondirent et l'envie de l'embrasser comme une damnée me secoua l'être. Je le repoussai avec toute la sécheresse dont j'étais capable pour mettre de la distance entre lui et moi. Derrière moi, sa famille me dévisageait avec une intensité presque impolie.

Avant que je puisse dire quoi que se soit, Maria se leva précipitamment pour aller serrer la main des nouveaux arrivants. Je regardai au passage le regard appuyé d'Emmett sur sa petite personne. Avec ses longs cheveux ébène, il était impossible de la manquer.

Son intervention ne changera rien à la donne. Ce fut Alice qui se chargea de briser le silence.

Bella ? Je ne comprends rien ! On a vu ta tombe et le regard dévasté de ton père ! cria t-elle, au bord de la crise de larmes (si elle le pouvait bien sur) Explique nous !

Que dois-je vous dire exactement ? rétorquai-je, cassante.

Mon état d'esprit avait de nouveau changé. La tristesse que j'avais connu durant des années me submergea trop vite, trop douloureusement. Maria dû le sentir car elle passa un bras protecteur autour des mes épaules.

Vous voulez qu'on parle de quoi ? De ma transformation en vampire ? Et bien c'est tout simple lorsque vous _m'avez abandonné_, je suis tombé en tête à tête avec un de vos confrères aux yeux rouges. Vous me connaissez : je suis un aimant à danger. Pour faire simple et court, j'ai rencontré Maria et je vis maintenant avec elle à Juneau. Pour ce qui est de ma tombe à Forks, c'est parce que je me suis fait passer pour morte ou plutôt j'ai fait croire à mon suicide. Ne dites rien : je sais c'est un plan ingénieux.

Ma tête bourdonnait quand Edward s'avança vers moi, tel un ange blessé. Ses bras m'enlacèrent tendrement et pour la première fois je me laissai aller. J'avais trop mal pour faire le moindre geste.

Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? murmura t-il, le souffle court. Je n'aurai jamais dû partir, je suis désolé. Tellement navré ma belle !

Ne dis rien. Ce n'est pas ta faute : tu ne m'aimais déjà plus.

Il se contenta de me regarder, les yeux transpirant de tristesse, d'amertume. Ses traits montraient unE telle culpabilité ! Il m'était impossible de rester plus longtemps près de lui. Pour un geste encore trop rapide pour certains vampires je me reculai et me postai auprès de Maria pour m'attarder sur la famille Cullen au complet. Alice, toujours tel un lutin, semblait dévastée pourtant blottie dans les bras d'un Jasper toujours aussi ténébreux. Rosalie se contentait de secouer la tête incrédule, ses cheveux blonds balayant l'épaule droite d'Emmett, qui me sembla encore plus imposant qu'à l'époque. Mais le pire fut Carlisle et Esmée ! Que de douleur sur leur visage. Esmée, la frêle, la douce mère. L'envie de sauter dans ses bras fut trop forte. Elle mima un geste dans ma direction mais ce fut qui l'attrapa pour la serrer le plus fort possible.

Bella...dis moi…raconte moi…

Oui….murmurai-je au creux de son oreille.

On a tellement de choses à te dire...Si tu savais comment Edward…

Je posai un doigt sur sa bouche ne souhaitant pas en apprendre plus. Nous parlerons plus, nous souffrirons plus tard pour le moment je souhaitais juste la serrer dans mes bras et ne pas penser au regard pesant dans mon dos, celui de mon cœur.

_Edward : C'était tout simplement impossible. Bella, ma Bella, ici dans cette maison plongée dans la blancheur des montagnes d'Alaska. Ce n'était pas un rêve, ni une illusion juste un souhait qui se réalise. Elle n'était pas morte, n'était ni enterrer sous terre. Je voulais ses bras, son corps même si elle était différente. Et quels changements ! Ses yeux dorés brillaient d'un sentiment que je ne reconnaissais pas. Ses cheveux bruns lui tombaient gracieusement au creux du dos. Ses vêtements laissaient entrevoir des courbes avantageuses et séduisantes. _

_Mon Dieu ! Comme je crains son comportement. Elle est si distante, si froide. Comment puis-je encore croire à une réconciliation avec elle quand je l'ai tant fait souffrir ! _

_Elle est d'une beauté vampirique ce que j'avais toujours redouté. Ce dont j'avais voulu la préserver…Qu'avais-je fait ? _

BELLA: La journée s'écoula doucement. Assis, autour d'une table de jardin malgré le vent glaciale qui secouait l'air, nous discutions de tout et de rien. L'atmosphère devenait plus légère même si tous désiraient parler du sujet tabou. Maria était adorable. Elle relançait la conversation quand le silence devenait gênant. Là, elle montrait des tours de magie à Emmett, fasciné comme un enfant. Pour ma part, je l'observais tentant de faire abstraction d'Edward et Alice. Emmett brisa alors la tranquillité de la journée.

Quel est ton pouvoir Maria ?

Je lis l'esprit des animaux, répondit-elle.

Comment ça ? s'étonna t-il ? Tu veux dire que tu entends la douleur de tes repas

Elle était soudain mal à l'aise.

Non parce que Bella neutralise mon pouvoir avant de partir en chasse…

Ce fut Rosalie qui prit la balle au bond :

Comment ça ?

Et bien…elle agit dans ma tête et influence mon pouvoir. Elle peut ainsi le rendre plus puissant ou au contraire le neutraliser. N'est ce pas Bella ? me lança t-elle en me lançant un regard de détresse.

C'est exactement ça.

Tu veux dire…s'étouffa Jasper, que tu es capable de rentrer dans nos têtes et de faire le grand ménage ?

On peut dire ça de cette manière même si ce n'est pas aussi simple que semble le prétendre Maria. Mais je dois dire que c'est assez pratique parce que qu'aucun de vos pouvoirs ne fonctionnent avec moi. Même Alice doit me voir mais de manière floue, non précise.

Oui…c'est vrai.

Je ne prêta pas attention à son regard déploré et sa mine déconfite comme si elle avait mis le doigt sur le résultat d'un problème important.

C'est pourquoi je n'ai pas pu te voir pendant ses dix années…

Pourquoi aurais-tu voulu me voir ?

La question la brusqua car elle se retourna vers Edward. Autour de la table, un silence se fit. Dans un même geste, ils se levèrent tous.

On vous laisse, chuchota Rosalie. Je crois qu'il vous faut une explication.

Même Maria s'en alla me laissant en tête à tête avec celui avec qui je voulais le moins parler.

Je m'obligeai alors à le regarder et sa beauté me fit mal à la tête. Ses cheveux ébouriffés et cuivrés, ses grands yeux d'or, sa bouche avenante et son corps sculpté dans le marbre m'éblouirent. Aucun homme ne devrait être aussi beau, aussi magnifique. Cela devrait être interdit.

Il me regarda avec…passion ? Et s'avança comme un diable près de moi.

Je vais parler en premier et tu vas m'écouter. Tout sans broncher, d'accord ?

Je hochais la tête, la plaie de mon cœur mort s'ouvrant et saignant mes belles résolutions.

_Que je l'aimais. _

_Au prochain chapitre, le temps des explications et surtout la mise en place d'un plan. L'action va enfin commencer. Bella a soif de vengeance, personne ne peut l'oublier. Mais Edward et elle ont-ils un avenir dans ce trémolo d'émotions et de sang ? _

_Un peu de patience, la guerre va éclater. _


	6. Une odeur de déjà vu

**Chapitre 6 : Une odeur de déjà-vu.**

L'air devint rapidement chargé de tensions diverses. La peur, l'amour, le sexe aussi, envahissaient l'oxygène environnant pour s'introduire ensuite dans mes poumons et m'empêcher de respirer calmement.

Malgré les années passées, Edward gardait sur moi une certaine emprise. Puissante, dévastatrice, douce et veloutée aussi.

Il n'avait pas une seule fois cessé de parler depuis tout à l'heure m'expliquant avec ses mots à quel point il avait souffert ses dernières années, ce qu'il avait été jusqu'à aujourd'hui mais surtout ce que sa famille avait enduré en silence, sans jamais le brusquer. Enfin mise à part Rosalie même si celle-ci commençait à comprendre à quel point il allait mal.

Je ne pus le croire. Ses mots ne voulaient pas s'imprimer comme si tout ceci ne pouvait être possible. Ce serait trop beau, trop enchanteur.

Mais quelque chose d'autre me tiraillait, brûlait mon estomac inactif. Un sentiment de rejet et de…dégoût.

Car oui, j'en voulais à la terre entière. La haine que j'avais emmagasinée depuis des années me submergea avec force et me donna envie de tout briser, de tout détruire.

Il posa alors ses yeux sur moi quand son récit fut terminé. Pathétique, pensai-je. Il ne peut me dire la vérité. Je ne le vaux pas. Pas maintenant du moins. Je suis trop dangereuse pour une personne aussi pure que lui.

--Bella ? Réagis ! Je t'en supplie…dis quelque chose.

Mais je me tus, préférant le dévorer des yeux, préparant avec douleur mon profond discours. Je m'apprêtais à répliquer mais quelque chose m'en empêcha de nouveau. Si il était apte à me mentir, ses pensées ne le pourraient pas. Alors je fis l'impardonnable, ce que je m'empêchais de faire mais surtout de dévoiler. Même Maria n'était pas au courant.

Mon pouvoir filtra l'air et se dirigea avec précaution vers le visage d'Edward qui n'en rendait même pas compte. Trop facile, murmurai-je.

Et je rentrai en lui, dans ses plus sombres pensées.

Il poussa un gémissement plaintif quand je farfouillais dans son esprit mais il comprit vite que ce n'était que moi et il n'opposa plus de résistance. Et pourtant il en était dans le droit…

Que de douleur ! De peine et des sanglots saccadés dans sa tête qui me rappelait un mélodie sordide et dramatique. Les images ne blessèrent tant elle étaient puissantes et explicites.

Je me trouvai maintenant dans une pièce sombre, une odeur âcre et puante dans les narines. Les murs étaient noirs et sales mais quelqu'un se tenait au centre de la pièce.

Edward…

Il était seul et se tenait la tête entre ses mains, gémissant et se balançant sur lui-même. Il murmurait quelque chose. Oui, un nom distinct. Avec une souffrance insupportable.

--Bella…Bella…BELLA !! hurla t-il à la fin.

C'est à cet instant que je relâchai mon emprise en m'écroulant de ma chaise, le souffle haletant. Mon Dieu ! Ce que je venais de faire était impardonnable. Je n'aurai pas dû…

Il devait m'en vouloir maintenant…Parce qu'il m'aimait ! Il m'avait aimé comme un dément pendant ces dix années terribles et tragiques. Il restait mon Roméo malgré mes changements. Mon âme sœur !

Non, c'était mal. Je ne vis maintenant plus que de vengeance et de haine. Le laisser de nouveau entrer dans mon monde serait le détruire une deuxième fois car il se rendrait rapidement compte que la Bella qu'il attend est morte. Et que c'est Laurent qui la garde près de lui, son sang irriguant ses veines.

Edward me dévisagea et s'approcha de moi, avide de me serrer dans ses bras mais je le repoussai mettant mon plan en œuvre ici et maintenant. Je lui devais même si pour cela il devait me haïr.

--NE ME TOUCHE PAS !

Il recula, douchée par ma réaction. Je n'avais jamais su mentir de mon vivant mais maintenant…j'étais passée reine en la matière.

--Comment as-tu pu te laisser aller comme ça durant dix années de ton immortalité ?! As-tu conscience de la chance que tu avais d'être loin de moi ! C'est toi qui es parti, NE FAIS PLUS CA !

--Bella…Je t'aime.

--La ferme ! Celui qui devrait être coupable dans cette affaire, ce n'est que Laurent et rien d'autre !

Soudain, je m'arrêtai. Mon Dieu ! Je venais de faire une erreur monstrueuse. Laurent…Les Cullen n'aurait jamais dû être au courant. C'était mal.

Mais trop tard, Edward avait déjà tout entendu.

--Laurent… ? marmonna t-il.

Malgré son impassibilité, je sus qu'il bouillonnait de rage. Il posa ses yeux de fauve sur moi. Embrasse moi, pensai-je. J'étais vraiment risible. J'allais le contaminer par ma rage si une telle horreur avait lieu.

Tout alla alors très vite. Beaucoup trop vite. Pendant qu'Edward me dévisagea, Anna nous rejoignit avec précipitation suivie de tout le monde. Bien évidemment, aucuns deux n'avait loupé la conversation, avides de savoir comment aurait lieu notre réconciliation.

--Laurent ? demandant brusquement Anna.

Je ne répondis rien laissant leurs regards vaguer sur mon être pendant que j'infiltrais l'esprit de Maria pour lui parler en secret, consciente qu'Edward n'entendrait rien.

_« Quand je te le dis, nous fuirons »_

Maria manqua de sursauter en m'entendant pour la première fois dans son esprit. Elle n'avait jamais découvert cette autre facette de mon pouvoir.

Je brisai le silence de mort qui régnait autour de nous.

--Je m'appelle Lucie Turner et ma sœur, Rebecca se trouve derrière vous. Je ne suis plus Bella, je ne suis plus celle que vous connaissez. (Je me tournai vers Edward) Je suis morte.

_« Maintenant !_ » hurlai-je dans l'esprit de ma sœur !

Et les choses s'accélèrent. Je pénètre l'esprit de Jasper pour le forcer à user de son pouvoir. Ainsi tous ses compères se retrouvent faibles et moites, incapables de résister. J'en sors et attrape vivement Maria.

--Cours !

Et nous partîmes à folle vitesse. Nos pas furent aussi légers comme l'air, cherchant à fuir le rapidement possible car je savais que mon nouveau pouvoir, celui de retourner le pouvoir des autres contre eux, était d'un temps très limité. Vraiment très limité.

Le vent gonfla mes cheveux tandis que je sentis le regard inquisiteur de Maria dans mon dos. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi nous devions fuir et sûrement pas pourquoi j'abandonnais l'homme de ma vie.

Mais depuis le début de notre expédition, je sentais _son_ odeur. Il laissait de malheureuses traces de lui un peu partout qui me permettrait de le retrouver rapidement. C'est pour cela que je fuyais.

Edward ne devait pas me voir sous mon mauvais jour. La vengeance me rendit folle à liée. Folle de rage. Folle de puissance.

Tuer. Le tuer. Arracher, détruire. Réduire en poussière.

A cet instant, ces mots résonnèrent comme la berceuse d'Edward autrefois. J'en redemandais.

Je ne retins plus les Cullen, mon pouvoir devenu trop faible à cette distance. Maria m'annonça :

Ils veulent te retrouver. Ils sont de nouveau en route.

Nous n'étions pas assez loin. Ils n'auraient aucun mal à nous retrouver à moins…mais je n'eus pas le temps de continuer mon résonnement car j'avais sentis la forte odeur de Laurent, non loin de moi mais celle aussi de quelqu'un que je ne reconnaissais pas.

L'endroit était éclairé par le soleil du matin. Et Laurent brillait de milles feux au milieu de pareil endroit tandis que les cheveux rougissants de sa partenaire furent balayés par la brise légère.

Victoria…

--Bonjour Bella, nous t'attendions.

Je poussai un grognement animal au son de sa voix, telle un gazouillis d'enfants. Laurent ne sembla pas en croire ses yeux. Tant mieux, l'effet de la surprise le rendrait peut-être plus vulnérable.

Enfin, la présence de sa complice me dérangeait. Même si Maria la vaincrait facilement-elle pouvait facilement se montrer sanguine et devenir une alliée de taille, je le savais que trop bien pour l'avoir vu à l'œuvre- elle risquait de m'empêcher de toucher à mon ennemi. De plus, les Cullen se rapprochaient.

--Laurent, piaffa Victoria, occupe toi de son amie. Bella, il est temps que tu me rendes ce que tu me dois. _James…_

--Je crois que je vais m'amuser.

Et Maria se cabra telle une lionne. Et je me mis en position, comme le serpent venimeux que j'étais devenu.

(Désolé pour avoir mis si longtemps à continuer. Trop de mauvaises notes en maths. Obligation de réviser comme une malade pour le brevet blanc.)

_Mais tout se passera t-il aussi facilement ? La victoire est-elle proche ou est ce au contraire le début de changement inévitable chez les vampires…Et les loup garous ? Voilà qui serait trop…beau pour Bella._


	7. au dela des espoirs

**Chapitre 7 : Au-delà des espoirs. **

Le vent soufflait de plus en plus fort comme si il comprenait ce qui se préparait. Ce vent me fit un grand bien et j'inspirai de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus avide.

Laurent était là à moins de deux mètres de moi, prêt à foncer sur mon amie mais mon plan était déjà en place. Victoria ne pourrait pas toucher un seul de mes cheveux mais moi, j'aurai le plaisir de tuer son ami.

_De mes propres canines._

Maria dont l'intelligence m'étonnera toujours, comprit mon plan sans que j'eusse besoin de faire quoi ce soit. Elle se cabra un peu plus en attendant mon signal mental.

_Trop facile._

Et j'attaquai. Alors Maria, avec sa hargne légendaire attaqua de profil la vampire pour me laisser son compagnon.

Emmett serait tellement jaloux de mon ami. Elle frappait fort et réduisait tous les arbres alentours avec une force extraordinaire. Mais à l'inverse d'Emmett, elle était bien plus stratégique et agile que lui. Une vraie lionne.

Mais mon combat fut ailleurs à cet instant. Laurent semblait maintenant avoir peur. Terrifié même. Je ricanai de toutes mes dents et je fus ravie d'apercevoir la crainte dans ses prunelles sanguines, d'un rouge vif. Il venait de se nourrir. _Animal._

--Bella, murmura t-il. Je sais que tu dois me haïr à cet instant mais je t'en prie, réfléchis avant de faire quoique se soit.

Je poussai un grognement bestial, du tréfonds de ma gorge qui eut l'effet bénéfique de le faire trembler. Derrière moi, je sentis les Cullen se rapprocher de plus en plus vite. Il ne devait me rester à peine 10 minutes.

Et je bondis sur mon ennemi.

Les coups que je lui infligeais étaient d'une grande violence. Jamais je n'étais sentie si puissante qu'à cet instant. Je dansai autour de lui et lui laissai même pas le temps de se défendre tant j'étais rapide.

La rage décupla mes capacités physiques et je frappai avec hargne, espérant lui faire comprendre à quel point je voulais le faire souffrir.

--Pauvre chose ! Hurlai-je.

--Bella…gémit-il. Ne fais pas ça. Tu ne seras pas la vérité si tu fais ça…

Mais je ne m'arrêtai pas. Je pouvais presque entendre les murmures d'Edward qui me demandait de l'attendre.

--Ce n'est pas seulement ma faute…C'est bien plus grand que tu le penses. Bella…Je ne t'ai pas mordue. Ou du moins, pas par simple faim.

Je m'arrêtai nette et dévisagea pendant que ses membres se résorbèrent.

--Parle !

Derrière moi, le combat prenait fin et l'odeur d'encens désagréable envahit l'air. Maria avait gagné. Comme d'habitude.

D'ailleurs celle-ci me rejoignit quand Laurent se confessa. Et quelle confession !

--Edward n'a jamais été le seul derrière toi. Bien sûr que non. Un sang comme le tien et ce don que tu as…Te rendais-tu compte de qui tu étais à ce moment précis ? Pour certains vampires du moins ?

Je me tus, le laissant continuer. Si il voulait gagner du temps, son plan semblait marcher. Mais ses pupilles me révélèrent qu'il cachait bien quelque chose de grand. D'indispensable.

_--Il_ attendait le bon moment pour te ramener à lui depuis tes 10 ans. Il a découvert tes capacités avant même que tu t'en rendes compte. Avant même qu'Edward ne te rencontre.

-- De qui parles tu ?

-- De celui qui est capable de défier les Volturi. Et qui le sera encore plus quand tu seras à _ses_ côtés…

Pour la première fois depuis le début du combat, les prunelles de mon ennemi brillèrent d'un air de défi mais aussi de crainte cachée comme si celui dont il me parlait dépassait de loin mon imagination. Pourtant mis à part les Volturi, jamais un vampire n'avait peur d'un autre.

--_Il _est d'abord venu chercher Victoria car il savait qu'elle en avait après toi pour lui demander d'aller te chercher maintenant que tes protecteurs avaient fui Forks. _Il_ te désire tellement, tu sais. Alors Victoria dont la vengeance n'a de cesse de faire battre son cœur mort, tenta à maintes reprises de venir te chercher mais elle a sentit la présence de loups-garous et à chercher à fuir. Alors _cet être_ est venu me chercher car il me savait allier de cette femme et voilà que je te trouve, dans cette clairière, ravie de me voir en plus.

Je retins un frisson me remémorant que trop bien cette scène.

-- Et je t'ai transformée mais j'ai découvert quelque chose de plus grand après qui m'a obligé à fuir. Et surtout à _l'_éviter pendant ces dernières années. Il ne sait pas où je suis mais ne sait pas non plus où tu vis.

Il me regarda, un sourire sadique s'étirant sur ses lèvres et Maria poussa un grognement pour le faire cesser. Elle haïssait par-dessus tout qu'on me regarde avec dédain.

--Victoria était devenue sa muse, le temps de te retrouver. Alors maintenant qu'elle est morte, il va savoir comment te retrouver et si tu veux bien, je ne voudrais pas être dans les parages. Il est trop fort pour moi.

-- Mauviette, susurra Maria alors que moi je le dévisageai avec rage.

-- Il a l'étoffe d'un vrai monstre mais…

Il n'eus pas le temps de finir quand Anna dont j'avais cessé de guetter l'arrivée se jeta entre lui et moi, le regard plein de défi. Elle siffla entre ses dents, prête à se battre.

Derrière moi, les autres arrivaient, surpris d'apercevoir un brasier. Celui de Victoria qui plus est.

_Edward ne me regarde pas. Je t'en supplie. Pas maintenant. Laisse moi finir ce que j'ai commencé. _

Laurent continua, blotti contre la poitrine d'Anna. Je mourrai d'envie de l'achever mais ses révélations me laissaient perplexe. De qui pouvait-il parler ?

--Prépare une armée si tu ne veux pas le rejoindre. Si tu ne veux pas _l'_aimer. Je serai près de toi si il le faut. Il devient trop dangereux pour notre communauté. Je t'en supplie, épargne moi. Je n'ai agi que sur des ordres.

Alors je m'abaissai à sa hauteur ne prêtant guère attention au sifflement rageux d'Anna et de nouveau, je pénétrais un esprit.

Mais cette fois, la douleur fut moins vive car Edward ne tenait pas le rôle principal.

J'entendis des paroles distinctes prononcés par un homme dont je ne pus voir le visage même si son ténor me rappelait vaguement quelque chose. Mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

_« Emmène la moi ! Et humaine si possible. » « Aro payera sa trahison mais je la veux à mes côtés » « Je la désire »_

Puis je sortis de son esprit, bizarrement choquée par ce que je venais de voir même si je n'en comprenais pas le sens. Laurent me dévisagea, les yeux grands ouverts, se demandant sûrement pourquoi il s'était si…faible devant moi quelques instants plus tôt.

--Tu me crois maintenant ? Me demanda t-il quand je relevai mes yeux vers lui.

-- Qui est-ce ?

-- Ne m'oblige pas à dire son nom.

-- DIS LE ! M'époumonai-je qui eut l'effet d'énerver Anna encore une fois.

-- Il s'appelle Jordan, du moins c'est le nom qu'il m'a donné mais ce n'est qu'un surnom banal pour un homme comme lui Et…

Mais Laurent n'eut pas le temps de finir car il poussa un hurlement suraigu pendant que ses membres se désarticulaient…seuls.

Je me relevai en alerte en me demandant ce qui se passait. Derrière lui, il eut un bref mouvement mais ce n'était qu'un couple de lapin, trop curieux peut-être.

Laurent ne cessa de hurler pendant que sa tête se découpait doucement de sa propre chair. Jamais il ne m'avait été donné de voir pareil spectacle. Même Maria qui avait vu de véritable horreur dans sa vie – ce n'est pas pour rien qu'elle avait vu sa famille se faire assassiner- se retourna vivement.

Edward s'avança tandis qu'Anna me regarda, paniquée.

--Que lui fais-tu ?

--Rien ! Je ne fais rien justement !

Laurent, dont la tête ne tenait plus que par un nerf, réussit à murmurer.

--C'est lui…Il arrive. Il ne veut pas que je parle…Il a tout préparé. Allez chercher les loups garous.

A peine eut il prononcé ses mots qu'il s'incendia et se décomposa en épaisse fumée rose. Je retins un haut de cœur, l'odeur du sang m'écoeurant toujours autant quand il ne s'infiltrait pas dans ma bouche.

D'un geste instinctif, j'attrapai le torse d'Edward qui se tenait près de moi. Il passa sa main dans mes cheveux quand je plaçai ma tête contre son cou.

Anna se releva, hébétée et me dévisagea mais avant même qu'elle ne puisse dire quelque chose, un bruit lointain se fit entendre. Des pas de vampires. D'un vampire en particulier.

Alors Maria réagit la première et nous cria de courir. Edward ne me laissa pas le temps de réagir qu'il me plaça sur son dos comme autrefois. Et nous partîmes loin.

Je ne sais combien de temps nous fuîmes mais lorsque je rouvris les yeux, je me trouvai devant l'ancienne maison des Cullen !

Le cœur mort, je descendis du dos de mon amoureux et regardai les alentours. Forks…Mon ancien chez moi avec mon père qui habitait non loin de moi. Je crus un instant pouvoir pleurer mais rien en vint.

Tanya et ses sœurs me regardèrent, ne comprenant pas la situation. Edward qui lui avait lu les pensées de Laurent, ne comprenait que trop bien la situation.

Car le scénario recommençait. Je suis de nouveau l'élément clé d'une nouvelle intrigue encore plus dangereuse que l'autre. Quelqu'un me veut et me traque. Cet homme est fort, assez pour détruire un vampire à plus de 50km.

Je m'écartai vivement d'Edward, ne voulant pas me laisser distraire par ses yeux amoureux et me dirigeai vers Maria.

Mais un hurlement lupin brisa la quiétude environnante et sans hésitation, je murmurai « Jacob »

**Edward :** Tout recommence. Encore une fois mais cette fois c'est différent car Bella n'est plus la même. Et je ne l'aime que d'avantage.

Cette femme capable de tuer sans ménagement un vampire mais qui se blottie dans mes bras car elle reste craintive et faible. Oh oui ! Faible ! Malgré son pouvoir extraordinaire et son regard si enivrant.

Sa fragrance n'a pas changé, elle est encore plus forte qu'autrefois. Plus dévastatrice pour mon être.

Elle se tourne vers moi ! Oh mon Dieu ! Ce regard ne peut trahir ses sentiments. Je crois qu'elle m'aime encore malgré ce qui s'est passé il y a quelques heures, elle a le regard pétillant quand elle me fixe.

Je la désire malgré le danger qui la guette mais un autre la désire aussi. Depuis plus longtemps que moi, d'après Laurent. Bien plus terrible que Aro des Volturi.

Bella ! Je te protégerai. Promis. Je te donnerai tout.

La meute se réveille là-bas mais comment se fait-il que tu connaisses leur existence. Que sont-ils pour toi?

Qui est Jacob ? Pourquoi fermes tu les yeux pour écouter la plainte lupine ?

Que va-t-il se passer encore une fois mon amour alors je viens d'apprendre qu'on va avoir besoin d'eux. _Pourquoi j'ai peur pour notre futur ?_

**Jacob ****:** -- Sam ? Dis moi que je rêve ?

La meute était debout, aux aguets mais nous sentions tous la même odeur au loin. Les Cullen étaient de retour. C'était certain vu la localisation de l'odeur mais pourquoi maintenant ?

Au moment même, où je recommençai à vieillir, ils fallaient qu'ils reviennent ! Non ! Au moment où mon cœur se cicatrisait !

--Combien sont-ils ? Demandai-je, secouée par les nombreuses odeurs qui se mélangeaient.

-- Plus de 12.

J'inspirai fort car si ils avaient augmenté en nombre, cela signifiait qu'il y avait une chance sur deux pour qu'ils aient rompu le traité. Celui de ne pas mordre d'autres humains.

--On doit les voir, dit simplement Sam.

--Tu as raison, murmurai-je.

Pour une raison incertaine, je me mis à penser au visage de Bella. Que nous n'avions jamais retrouvé. Mon cœur se mit à saigner quand je me rappelai mes dernières paroles pour elle.

Je n'imaginais que trop bien son visage reposant et ses grands yeux noisette qui me donnaient envie de lui arracher ses vêtements. Puis ce fut le visage d'Edward la sangsue qui me vint en mémoire.

Lorsqu'il apprendra par ma bouche, que Bella était morte qu'elle sera alors sa réaction ?

_Et la mienne lorsque je verrais celui pour qui Bella a renoncé à la vie ? _

**Bella :** Je savais ce qu'était Jacob quand je l'avais suivi, les premiers jours de ma présentation. _Mais maintenant, je sentis qu'il fallait aller lui montrer ce que j'étais et lui demander peut-être si il pouvait nous aider…_


	8. tremblements et révelations

**Chapitre 8 : Tremblements et révélations. **

Des puissants tremblements secouèrent le canapé et ceux qui étaient assis dessus préfèrent largement se lever.

Recroquevillée sur moi-même, je ne cessai de trembler de tout mon être et d'être prise de convulsions quelque peu violente.

Autour de moi, les uns et les autres s'agitaient, curieux de connaître la situation tandis que d'autres comme Anna me regardait avec des yeux en chien de faïence.

La douleur que me procuraient ces alertes internes devint rapidement insupportable. Je ne pouvais pas dire un mot tant mes dents claquaient.

Je la sentais. La peur, l'angoisse. Mais surtout le danger qui se rapprochait. Mais ce fut la première fois aujourd'hui que mon enveloppe charnelle réagissait ainsi, de manière aussi obstinée.

_Qui pouvait être Jordan ? Pourquoi Edward avait été incapable de l'apercevoir dans les pensées lugubres de Laurent ? Mais surtout…Pourquoi me recherchait-il ? _

Autant de questions qui n'avaient pas de réelles réponses à cet instant. Surtout auxquelles je ne pouvais réfléchir, étant donné mon état actuel.

Maria se leva soudain de sa chaise pour se rapprocher de moi et posa sur moi une main bienfaitrice, geste quelque peu commun depuis déjà plusieurs années. Certes, elle m'avait déjà vu dans des états seconds mais jamais pour _cette _raison.

Ces crises d'habitude, je le devais quand je repensais à Edward.

Calme toi, me murmura t-elle.

Je ne peux pas, tentai-je de prononcer sans me mordre la langue – si un vampire pouvait le faire, je veux dire…se mordre la langue.

C'est si grand que ça, demanda t-elle soudainement apeurée.

Mais je me contentai de hocher la tête. Elle me fixa et baissa les yeux sur le plancher, incapable de prononcer un mot. Mais il ne m'en fallu pas plus pour comprendre ses sentiments. Car elle avait peur, je le sentais. Peur de voir le scénario pitoyable de sa vie humaine recommencer. N'avait-elle pas perdu sa famille une première fois, il y a maintenant dix ans ? Et pas des manières les plus tendres de plus. Non, quelqu'un les avaient assassinés. Un vampire qui était ensuite revenu pour elle, sans qu'elle puisse en avoir un souvenir exact car il l'avait fait alors qu'elle dormait.

Et aujourd'hui, j'étais sa seule famille. Son seul point d'accroche. Et me voilà la proie d'un assassin d'une telle envergure. De quoi lui faire faire des cauchemars, les yeux grands ouverts.

Alors qu'elle cauchemardait debout, la pièce s'anima soudain quand Anna leva enfin la voix, au bord du désespoir émotionnel, blottie dans une grande couverture qu'Esmée lui avait passée.

Qu'est ce qui se passe exactement ? Pourquoi suis-je obligé de supporter la présence de cette femme ? hurla t-elle en me montrant du doigt.

Maria poussa un grognement bestial, puissant qui eut don de faire…frissonner ? Emmett.

Si tu pouvais éviter ce genre de commentaire, cela nous arrangerait. Déjà que ton très cher petit ami mort est la cause de tout ce désagrément, je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment de se rebeller les uns contre les autres.

Alors que l'assemblée commençait à lever la voix de part et d'autre –c'est-à-dire Tanya et ses sœurs contre Alice et Maria- Edward s'avança vers moi, le pas hésitant puis s'assit délicatement à côté de moi. Je manquai alors de mourir sur place tant il était beau.

Il me dévisagea de son regard pénétrant puis il attrapa d'un geste brusque ma tête pour la poser avec délicatesse sur son épaule, au creux de son cou. Là où son odeur était la plus forte.

A son contact, mes tremblements cessèrent immédiatement, ce qu'il ne manqua pas de remarquer. J'aperçus même un certain contentement au fond des ses prunelles.

- J'ai tout vu, murmura t-il.

Et ce fut fini. Mes résolutions partirent en fumée à peine ces mots prononcés.

Je me jetai comme une perdue dans ses bras et poussait un cri de douleur.

Edward ! implorai-je.

Chut ! Je suis là…

Et il m'embrassa devant toute l'assemblée à en perdre haleine. Un baiser reposant, douloureux, magique mais surtout réconciliateur. La Bella morte venait de retrouver la partie manquante de mon être.

Nous parlerons plus tard, marmonna t-il en s'écartant doucement. Pour le moment, c'est l'heure des explications.

Affalés sur le canapé, Edward passa ses longs doigts dans mes cheveux puis embrassa le creux de mon cou. Je fis de même, sachant pertinemment qu'aujourd'hui je ne craignais plus rien. Au contraire, Edward serait en droit de me craindre.

Il m'embrassa encore une fois puis m'obligea à m'asseoir. Il voulut parler mais je l'arrêtai en l'embrassant à nouveau. J'eus peur de ce qu'il allait pouvoir me dire.

Bella…dit-il en enlevant mes mains de son cou, je veux te parler et sans être coupé par des baisers. Ca, se sera pour ce soir.

Vas-y, murmurai-je en prenant de conscience des évènements passés.

_Notre famille _a plutôt réagi à la nouvelle, tu ne trouves pas ? Ca a même eut l'air de faire plaisir à Emmett de devoir te protéger à nouveau. Même Rosalie ne s'est pas énervée.

Je me tus, trop ravie d'entendre l'instance qu'il venait d'avoir pour accentuer le mot « Notre famille ».

Il leva sur moi ses grands yeux tristes et posa ses mains sur mes joues glacées.

Bella, je te protégerai jusqu'au bout tu m'entends ? Si ce Jordan te désire, je serai là pour le tuer. Alors je t'en supplie ne fais pas comme d'habitude. Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous mais seulement pour ta vie de non-morte.

Cela fait longtemps que je ne suis plus comme ça, marmonnai-je.

Puis je me mordis la lèvre, honteuse d'avoir prononcé de telles paroles. Edward esquissa un sourire penaud.

Je le sais.

Et le silence retomba. Oui il le savait. Car je lui avais donné l'autorisation de lire mes pensées tout à l'heure dans cette assemblée de vampires, avides de combats.

Il avait manqué de tomber à la renverser quand j'avais tenté de m'expliquer sans avoir à parler. Il avait vu les images de ma vie défilées en restant difficilement impassible.

Mais il savait maintenant pourquoi je ne voulais pas qu'il se rapproche. Mais étant donné sa réaction à cet instant, il devait sérieusement se fichtre de mes arguments pour l'éloigner de moi. Au contraire, il ne voulait que me tenir près de lui.

Je ne le supporterai pas, dit-il comme si il avait pu entendre mes pensées encore une fois. Tu m'as tellement manqué, tellement. Si tu devais repartir, je n'y survivrai pas.

Moi non plus.

Alors cela devrait être suffisant ! Pourquoi me dis-tu de te laisser si toi aussi tu as besoin de moi ? Pourquoi nous obliges-tu à avoir mal ! Je t'aime Bella, de ton mon être et de toute mon immortalité.

Justement ! criai-je, à moitié faiblarde à cause de sa déclaration et de son « je t'aime ». Tu ne m'aimes plus mais tu es amoureux de Bella, l'ancienne, la morte. Moi, je ne suis que Lucie…L'être assez fou pour rechercher avec acharnement son propre assassin !

Alors il se jeta sur moi avec toute la force dont il était capable. Implacable. Dur comme du marbre. Mais j'aimais tellement ça.

Il m'embrassa avec acharnement puis commença à caresser ma peau glacée. Ses doigts enlevèrent avec précaution mon corset qui tomba à mes pieds puis ce fut mon pantalon qu'il enleva. Et je l'arrêtai malgré la vague de désir qui me saisissait.

Je l'ai toujours voulu, se contenta t-il de souffler.

Pas maintenant, murmurai-je. Quand tu auras vu la nouvelle moi, la nouvelle Lucie. Alors si tu l'aimes avec tant de passion que Bella, tu pourras…Enfin nous pourrons…

Si j'avais pu rougir, je l'aurai fait à cet instant. Mais j'en étais incapable alors je me contentai d'épier le plancher.

Edward ne releva pas et il se contenta de se baisser pour ramasser mon corset. Il releva la tête et me dévisagea, avide d'enregistrer tous les détails de mon visage.

Je t'aime déjà. J'aime déjà Lucie Turner. Mais rien que pour toi et parce que tu le désires, je ferrai revenir Bella.

Je m'apprêtai à répondre quand on entendit un cri de surprise dans le couloir. Nous descendîmes avec précipitation quand je vis Alice, maintenu par Jasper, le regard vitreux. Maria la regardait avec stupéfaction.

Quand Alice releva enfin la tête, elle se jeta dans mes bras comme quelques minutes auparavant et me serra fort, très fort.

Les loups-garous…souffla t-elle. Je ne peux pas les voir mais j'ai entendu leur plainte. Ils viendront dans la nuit.

Maria poussa un petit cri et me regarda longuement. Elle pensait à la même chose que moi. A Jacob.

Lui aussi sera là ? demanda t-elle à l'attention d'Alice.

Qui ça ? s'étonna l'intéressée.

Jacob, soufflai-je.

Edward poussa un grognement. Je devinai qu'il avait lu dans les pensées de Maria qui se demandait sûrement quelle serait la réaction de mon ancien ami quand il me verrait, en vampire alors que ma tombe se trouvait dans le cimetière de Forks.

_Quelle serait sa réaction ? _

Le vent soufflait dans les hautes montagnes de la ville et la neige commença à tapisser les sols goudronneux de la ville. La nature réagit-elle à l'évènement qui allait suivre ?

Les Cullen nous avaient demandé de rester en retrait, c'est-à-dire mon clan et celui de Tanya. Anna me donnait des petits coups de coudes, ravie d'avoir un prétexte pour me bousculer « sans le faire exprès ».

Il eut un mouvement dans les hauts arbres et plusieurs hommes s'avancèrent alors. Je remarquai Jacob, caché derrière Sam et mon cœur cogna d'un simple et misérable battement. Mais je vis aussi Seth, Leah, Quil et Embry qui accompagnaient ceux dont je connaissais déjà l'existence.

Jacob avait tellement changé. Ses cheveux longs balayaient ses épaules dénudées et ses grands yeux cherchaient du regard, Edward. Je crus voir sur son visage…un sentiment de pitié ? Sa grande taille me secoua et je poussai un soupir de surprise. Combien devait-il faire ? 2mètres ? Voir plus…

Sam s'avança le plus calmement possible tout en fouillant du regard l'endroit dans lequel nous nous trouvions, les filles et moi.

Je me cachai derrière Anna qui pour une fois, réagit comme une amie. Elle me cacha avec précaution, veillant à dissimuler mon visage. Selon le plan d'Edward, ils ne devaient pas encore me reconnaître.

Alors Carlisle prit la parole et je remarquai les faibles tremblements de ses interlocuteurs.

Enchanté de vous revoir.

Nous ne pouvons pas dire la même chose de notre côté.

Je comprends. J'ai appris par ma fille que vous vouliez nous parler.

Ne dépassez pas la ligne, cria Jacob quand Carlisle tenta de faire un pas vers eux.

Excusez moi. Reprenez et expliquez nous la raison de votre demande.

Vous êtes 12.

Exact.

Nous voulons nous assurer que votre part du contrat a bien été respecté. Alors pour ça, nous vous demandons de nous présenter vos nouveaux _alliés._

Avec joie. Mais avant tout, nous n'en avons mordu aucun et ils sont tous d'âge mûr. A mon avis, vous le constaterez par vous-même.

Tanya esquissa un mouvement et ses sœurs la suivirent tandis que je me cachai derrière Maria.

Leur grâce et leur beauté étonna quelques instants les loups car ils se dévisagèrent tous. Ils avaient aussi compris que leur âge n'était pas négligeable et qu'en aucun cas, il ne se pouvait que ce ne soit les Cullen.

Heureux de vous rencontrer, les _loups-garous._ Excusez moi mes mimiques de dégoût mais je n'ai pas l'habitude de rencontrer de gens de votre race. Enfin, excusez moi encore une fois le terme.

Sam se contenta de hocher la tête pour approuver Carlisle mais n'accorda pas sa main à Tanya qui le dévisageait avec défi. Au bout d'un temps, elle abaissa sa main, vexée.

Quelle impolitesse !

Le chef ne releva pas mais j'aperçus un vague sourire sur les lèvres de ses co-équipiers. Jacob, lui, restait aussi impassible que son confrère.

Les autres ! s'exclama Jacob.

Les autres ? s'étonna Carlisle.

Oui ! s'énerva Jacob. Je ne vois que dix d'entre vous. Les deux autres ! (Il se tut un instant puis siffla en direction de Carlisle) A moins que celles-ci sont en vue de vous _compromettre._

Bien sûr que non ! Au contraire, elles pourraient vous compromettre ! L'une d'entre elle a été mordu par un des vampires que vous avez laissé fuir il y a plus de dix ans. L'autre fait partie de son clan depuis quelques années. Vous pourrez leur demander en personne.

Les loups-garous relevèrent la tête dans un même moment de synchronisation. Le détail que venait de leur donner Carlisle sur une de leur défaite semblaient les gêner. Jacob écarquillait même les yeux.

Comment… ?

Disons, le coupa Edward d'un geste de la main, que nous avons nos sources.

Jacob le dévisagea avec haine puis s'approcha, sans dépasser la frontière.

J'ai une très mauvaise surprise pour toi, _Edward. _Nous en parlerons juste après. Tu ne sais pas comme je me retiens de te faire mal à cet instant.

Je fermai les yeux. Jacob devait se dire que je m'étais suicider pour Edward, voilà pourquoi il tentait de blesser l'homme que j'aimais, pour se _venger._

Mais quand il me verra…Mon Dieu ! Je veux m'en aller !

-Disons, susurra Edward, que celle que je te prépare est bien pire. Beaucoup plus choquante.

Alors Maria esquissa un mouvement en direction de l'endroit, me laissant quelques mètres derrière elle. Je tentai de ma cacher le mieux possible quand je postai à côté d'Edward, la capuche toujours rabattue sur mon visage.

Maria fut la première à se découvrir. Les loups eurent du mal retenir une exclamation tant elle était belle. Aussi belle que Rosalie mais d'une beauté plus originale.

Ses longs cheveux balayèrent ses épaules quand elle me dévisagea. Alors d'un geste tremblant, je vins me poster juste à côté d'elle, à la limité de la frontière et enlevai ma capuche.

Le loup hurlait comme un beau diable tandis que ses amis encore humains lui demandait de se calmer.

Jacob me regardait avec ses grands yeux lupins et gémissait avec douleur.

Et quelle douleur !

Comment se fait-il que tu sois là ? Hurla Sam. Tu es morte il y a dix ans.

Non. J'ai été mordue par un homme du nom de Laurent. Le vampire aux cheveux noirs que vous avez laissé échapper il y a dix ans maintenant.

Impossible.

Pourtant je suis là.

Mon pouvoir se dégagea dans l'air et je le laissai grimper avec avidité sur le corps de Sam. Il pénétra doucement son crâne et…Je voguai alors tranquillement à l'intérieur lui infligeant les images de mon passé. Ou du moins, celle dont il aurait bon usage.

Il poussa un gémissement qui calma définitivement Jacob. Il se retrouva d'ailleurs nu devant moi sans vraiment sans rendre compte. Il enfila son survêtement et se jeta sur son ami qui commençait à comprendre.

Que lui fais-tu ?

Mon Dieu…souffla Sam, le regard dirigé vers moi.

Je m'étais alors donné la peine de lui parler de Jordan et du danger qu'il représentait.

Bien sûr que nous t'aiderons ! Forks est compromis maintenant !

Merci, déclarai-je en m'inclinant jusqu'au sol.

De quoi parle t-elle ? s'exclamèrent la meute.

D'une guerre. Et nous aurons besoin d'elle.

Jacob releva la tête et murmura :

Impossible…

**Jacob : **Dites moi que je rêve ! Ou que je cauchemarde ! Cette odeur nauséabonde qu'elle émane ! Bella !

C'est vraiment elle. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle me fait mais _je vois_. Je vois tout ce qui lui ait arrivée à cause d'une de nos erreurs de stratégie.

Elle est belle. Bien plus que son amie qui est pourtant magnifique!

La guerre…avec elle…pour la protéger.

Je ne veux plus vieillir aujourd'hui. Je veux la protéger ! Maintenant !

Même si son odeur…Beurk !

Mais avant, laissez moi le plaisir de faire mal à Edward.

Seth ! Pourquoi regardes tu de cette manière Maria ?

**Seth : **Pourquoi je me sens bizarre quand je regarde la grande aux cheveux ébène ? Pourquoi son odeur n'atteint pas mes poumons et ne me dégoûte t-elle ?

Pourquoi Bella semble différente et qu'elle irradie de quelque chose de spécial qui touche son amie comme une sorte de protection ?

Et pourquoi vois-je ces choses alors que les autres en sont incapables.

Mon cœur bat trop fort quand je regarde Maria, mes bras veulent la serrer et la protéger !

Bon sang. L'expression tombe à point.

Imprégnation, je connais la définition mais d'une vampire ? C'est impossible.

**Maria : **Pourquoi l'enfant me regarde t-il avec de tels yeux ? Il est beau…Qu'est ce que je raconte moi ? Ce type est un loup garou ! Pouah !

**Alice : Des** images voulurent apparaître mais la présence de loups-garous m'en empêchait.

Pourtant cela semblait important car elles revinrent régulièrement. Mais je en vis que du blanc ! Que du blanc !

Jasper se tourna vers lui, déconcerté tandis que Bella et Carliste parlaient les loups garous sur une possible marche à suivre.

Mon amoureux se rapprocha de moi et me prit dans ses bras quand je le regardai avec horreur.

Maintenant mes visions me faisaient mal. Très mal même. Etais ce si important que ça ?

Alors je tombai à genoux et Bella accourut vers moi, alertée par ma peur sûrement. Elle me prit dans ses bras et me demanda.

Alice ! Que se passe t-il ?

Comme j'aimais encore sa voix et la sentir pas loin de moi. Elle m'avait terriblement manqué ses dernières années. Ma petite sœur était de retour… Pour de bon d'après ce que j'avais vu dans mes visions.

Je veux voir…

Alors Bella le fit de nouveau. Elle s'infiltra à l'intérieur de moi et mit en place un cocon protecteur autour de nous pour empêcher que la présence des loups-garous ne m'infectent.

Et les images purent enfin apparaître. Des centaines d'images incertaines mais avec toujours le même détail.

Un détail effrayant.

Je poussai un gémissement et laissai Bella s'en aller de mon organisme.

Qu'as-tu vu ? s'enquit-elle.

Une armée.

Combien sont-ils ?

200.

Je la dévisageai avec horreur.

Et l'homme flou te tenait dans ses bras.


End file.
